


Something Better

by MooseKababs



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kissing, Scars, desperate acts of affections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseKababs/pseuds/MooseKababs
Summary: // I T  T A K E S  S O M E  G E T T I N G  U S E D  T O, for sure, because out of contemplative silence where once all Rewind could do was lean against his lover and squeeze his servo to try and communicate to him that he occupies the minibot's thoughts, now comes a near desperate act. Rewind will move up onto his knees over Chromedome’s thighs, reach up and tug the ex-cop down by his collar fairings-- and for all the strength in the tiny little frame in his lap, the way he presses their helms together is positively g e n t l e. //Pointless Rewind/Chromedome fluff, inspired by talk of face plates and the lack thereof on Twitter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Mentions of scarring and of potentially upsetting political situations (read: the caste system) lie herein. Proceed with caution if these things can upset you.

They can't kiss.

 

As a disposable, Rewind lacks dermal plating. He has an intake, which any brave or curious mech could experiment with in the same way a child could experiment trying to shove a knife down a garbage disposal. Intakes are devoid of all but the barest sensors, made completely functional and that's all. Chromedome has derma, which are scarred and pockmarked from the endless stresses of his various and sundry occupations and that of wartime. Many are the times he's punctured one or the other and had to sit with something cold pressed to his mouth while auto-repair fixes the damage; even more common are the times he wishes he had no lips to chew. He thinks an intake like Rewind’s would be just fine by him. Chromedome can plant kisses on Rewind’s plating and when they're alone-- when he's comfortable and they're together-- he often finds himself doing just that. 

 

For as much as he’d like, Rewind can't reciprocate. Because he was considered one-use, he can't shower Chromedome in kisses while he tells him how much value he has. He has to settle for petting over his pitted armor, giving it loving little strokes and hoping it holds the same weight.

 

They come to something of a compromise; when they get really close, and the need is there, Rewind will press his face flush to Chromedome’s. Chromedome says it's better than any kiss, because of the weight behind it-- because of how hard Rewind tried to find something that will substitute. Rewind likes it because it's not really the act of kissing that he feels himself aching for, it’s the closeness. Another little way to be just that much closer to Chromedome, to tangle up with him that much more.

 

It takes some getting used to, for sure, because out of contemplative silence where once all Rewind could do was lean against his lover and squeeze his servo to try and communicate to him that he occupies the minibot's thoughts, now comes a near desperate act. Rewind will move up onto his knees over Chromedome’s thighs, reach up and tug the ex-cop down by his collar fairings-- and for all the strength in the tiny little frame in his lap, the way he presses their helms together is positively gentle.

 

It lasts longer than a kiss would, too, not that they're complaining. Rewind will offline his visor and Chromedome will get a chance to take in every detail of his face, everything he can see. It feels for all the world like their sparks beat in time, and the first few times it happens leaves Chromedome breathless and blank minded in his seat. It’s intimate and loving and wonderful. That Rewind would spend so much time coming up with it warmed his spark.

  
Maybe they can't kiss; but for all intents and purposes, Chromedome thinks they have something better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please consider leaving a comment if you want me to blubber at you uselessly.


End file.
